


Held in the Mouth

by CelestialDeth



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderbend, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialDeth/pseuds/CelestialDeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an entirely inappropriate conversation started by Newt (of course!), the fact manifests itself that girl!Herm has never received oral sex. Ever.</p>
<p>This is an absolute outrage and Newton Geiszler won't stand for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held in the Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> I feel bad for not updating Moral and Ethics over Chess in awhile so have this smut fic I wrote for the kinkmeme

Hermine held herself in a regal way, as usual, the same way she held herself after all the years Newt had worked with her. Not once had she let herself go loose limbed around him, or anyone else, with squared off shoulders and an upturned chin, even when she fumbled around on her cane after losing her balance. At first Newt thought it was her way of demanding respect, her way of telling everyone in the room that she would be looked upon with nothing less of seriousness and often times, awe. Now after several years of being by her side, even after everyone in K-science was turned loose and let go, he realized that it was also her way of never letting her guard down. Hermine felt that the fate of the world rested on her shoulders, that the lives of every living thing on the planet was her responsibility, and that if she ever let herself lose any of her stoic, and rigid no nonsense attitude than the efforts of the PPDC would surely crumble.

Newt knew that half of that burden Hermine had forced herself to endure probably came from all her fights with her father, a man that Newt despised on a cellular level, even more so than some of the asshole he had to put up with when he was an underage undergrad at MIT, and he never even met the man. He knew all he needed to know about him when Hermine would get into one of her moods. One of the other scientists would joke about how it was just her ‘going on her rag’ again and although Hermine never knew about it, Newt took it upon himself to get the guy moved to another division.

When Hermine got into one of her famous moods, she was mostly quiet, and she had the saddest, most tired look in her eyes, and although it was common knowledge that she and Newt never really got along all the famously in public, he usually did his best to keep it quiet around her and to make sure she didn’t stay up all night working herself until she was sick. It took a couple of years to realize that she only ever got that way after a call from her father. The first time she got that way around him, he fretted endlessly and thought that perhaps he had done something to put her in that terrible mood. 

Even so, Hermine was thankfully ignoring all his calls for the several past months or so, and she was as active and grouchy as ever, but sometimes Newt would catch the remnants of a smirk ghost upon her lips whenever they started to bicker good naturedly at each other.

She was still rigid and standing tall and regal as usual, so Newt had no qualms whatsoever about letting slip one tiny little inappropriate joke.

“When’s the last time you got laid Hermine? Maybe then you wouldn’t walk around like you were wound up like one of those wind up dolls,” Newt smiled and dipped his hands elbow deep into what used to resemble a Kaiju spleen. It was about three years old and finally Newt was able to get his hands on one.

Hermine just looked over shoulder and side eyed him, chalk still on the board from scribbling out equations.

“I honestly don’t see how that’s any of your business Dr. Geiszler. And might I add that that sort of language is just going to lead me to write another complaint about you,”

“Yeah yeah, Hermine, I bet you could compile a book on all the complaints you’ve written about me, but seriously, you need to loosen up every one an awhile. Go out on a date or something. Otherwise, what’s the point? If the world ends in a few months-“

“Which it won’t because I don’t twaddle about with flimsy men like you-“

“Like I said, if the world ends up ending, at least have a few good memories before we’re all rolling in our graves-“

“That’s not funny Newton-“

“And what do you mean flimsy men like me anyway?

Hermine rolled her eyes, facing him completely this time, giving him ‘the mom stance’ as he had come to call it over the years, and she frowned, “Men who couldn’t care about what their fumblings do to the women they’re with. I’ve had my fair share of men who only care about the end result of their pleasure, and not my own. I’ve had quite enough of it to last a life time,”

Hermine turned back to her board, “Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do, and I don’t want to waste my time regaling my personal life.”

“I’m insulted Hermine,”

“Don’t call me that,” she hissed.

“No really,” Newt frowned, “I don’t know what you think of me, but I care about the girls I bring home. My dad used to say to me, ‘Newton, the first time you have sex with a girl, you take care of her, and you make sure she’s having as much fun as you are. Otherwise you’re just using a girl to masturbate with, and you should be ashamed of yourself and you’re not ready to have sex with anyone 'til you learn that.’”

Hermine turned around to see Newton’s hands on his hips, and she scowled, he was getting slime and god knows what else all over his jeans, but she did catch his determined look on his face, “Not all guys are assholes Hermine.”

On that note, she blushed and turned away quickly, burying her face in her equations.

“Don’t call me that,” she repeated.

-x-x-x-x-

It would be weeks until Newt remembers that conversation again, what with all the work they had to steam roll through and endless nights of working before passing out and then waking up again, only to continue fueling themselves with coffee just to get through the day.

It’s not until Hermine is in one of her moods again, the ones Newton hates, and she sitting in the lab, looking at her equations blankly until Newt walks in and she looks at the chalk in her hand and smears the powder over her fingers.

“Whatever he said to you, he’s wrong you know,” Newton speaks up and then immediately snaps his mouth shut. He’s learned over the years that talking about Hermine’s father is a touchy subject and unless he wants to get hit in the head with her cane again, it was a conversation that shouldn’t be uttered. 

Instead, Hermine keeps looking at her fingers, sighing, before saying, “I was thinking about what you said to me a few weeks ago, and I realized something.”

She turns to look at him, and the look on her face is the saddest thing Newt had ever seen, “I thought of all the men I had ever, been with,” and she blushes at that, before continuing, “And I realized that all of them are like my father. They were selfish and stubborn and they didn’t care two ticks about me or what I had wanted. I hate my father,” and her eyes widen at that, “I hate my father and all I do is go with men who are just like him.”

“Hermine-“

“When I was a girl, I thought of men, putting their mouth down there,” and her face is flushed, and there is a bright red blush forming high on her cheek bones and god her eyes are becoming dilated and Newt all of a sudden wants her, “And they told me it was a disgusting thing to do, until I thought that sex was a disgusting thing because I wanted it,” her breathe tapers off and her voice chokes and Newt literally cannot stand it, cannot stand that sad look in her eyes when she’s bright red like that and flushed, she should not look like that ever again.

“Oh Hermine,” he says again and leans in close and he kisses her, and his mind lights up like a Christmas tree because holy shit I’m kissing Hermine Gottlieb, the same woman he looked at for ten years, with her regal stance, and squared off shoulders, wearing ugly sweaters and her too big mouth that was always pulled into a tight line, and who Newt would never admit to himself but sometime he thinks about her at night but his mind never reached a point where he stopped wanting the fantasy and wants Hermine to be loose limbed and falling apart under him and thinks, ‘Yeah, that’s a good idea’ and he realizes that he has no idea what Hermine thinks about that so he pulls away from her so he can double check to see if she’s alright with that.

Her mouth tries to follow him when he pulls away, and it’s the first time he thinks of her as small, because she is like two inches taller than him, and she doesn’t wear heels because it would do murder on her hip.

She’s breathing heavily and her mouth isn’t frowning, so that’s a good sign, and he notices that she’s leaning on him, but she finally steps back and half whispers, “We still have work to do,”

“Oh,” he finally breathes, because yeah, shit, they’re both still technically on the clock-

“But later,” she looks like she’s made a decision, and Newt’s heart kinda sorta maybe stops a bit, “Later, you are welcome to- to join me in my room? If you want?”

“Oh,” he repeats again, “Oh, yes, definitely, um yeah. Awesome. After dinner maybe? We can go and eat something and then, we can, hang out, and stuff, at your place. Yeah.” And wow Newt really needs to learn how to shut up and just end with yes.

“That’ll be very nice. Newt.” She hobbles away and turns to her chalkboard and starts scribbling like a mad woman.

“Yup,” Newton says.

-x-x-x-x-

At dinner they don’t act that much differently, they still bicker and tease each other, except this time instead of sitting opposite one another, they’re sitting side by side, and under the table their hands touch each other, very lightly and very soft, and yeah, Newt is totally into that, because Hermine’s hands are really soft and her making that kind of light hearted gesture is really nice, after this morning when she looked like her entire world was going to fall apart, and he’s a man, and there’s nothing wrong with touching hands with a woman. A woman he likes. A woman who argues with him all the time. A woman who’s world is about to get rocked by one Newton Geiszler.

-x-x-x-x-

When they finally, finally, make into Hermine’s room, she has a scared look on her face, so he kisses her solidly because she has no reason to be upset, because fuck all those guys who had Hermine in their bed and didn’t bother to take care of her. Who made her feel ashamed for wanting things that she deserved to want, and also fuck her dad for probably a million things, but he pushes them all to the side and further than that because those assholes don’t matter. What matters is Hermine and what he’s going to do for her, and that in itself is an honor, and he’s going to treat it for what it is, like it’s a goddamn privilege.

“You said to me earlier,” when he pulls away, he kisses at her chin, hands on her shoulders, and she shudders, “That you wanted them to put their mouths down there,” and he smirks into her neck at her phrasing, “Is that something you’re still interested in?”

She’s very, very still when he says that, and he thinks that he’s gone and blown it, but very slowly she nods, and he laughs lightly and kisses the part of her where her neck meets her shoulder, and she smells sweet and musky, and he pushes his hands down her shoulders and at her waist, fingers dipping under her sweater and pushing upwards.

He doesn’t know if she’s into dirty talk, but he can never really shut up during sex, so he murmurs in her ear lightly, “How much do you want it? Hmmm? How many times do you imagine it? At night, when no one is around to judge you? Who do you imagine dipping their head down between your thighs? Do you imagine me? Putting my mouth to good use?”

She gasps audibly at that and playfully hits the hands that are around her hips, cane forgotten and she is leaning entirely on him, “Newton, you’re entirely too disgusting!”

He laughs and pulls her sweater over her head, along with the undershirt she was wearing, leaving her in her bra and trousers, and he carefully leads her to the bed, gently pushing her down and kissing her several times, before moving downwards to her breasts, moving the fine material out of the way and kissing at her small breasts. Her nipples are brown and light, and he swipes his tongue several times at them, one after the other, and he can feel her fingers lightly in his hair, and he moves to kiss down further. If all goes well, he’ll have another chance to explore the rest of her later, but for now, she has a well overdue tending to between her legs. It’s a travesty that not one of the douchebags she’s dated ever gave her a proper looking after. She deserves it, for being so brilliant, so hard working, for being herself, dealing with his bullshit and other people’s problems. 

If there is anyone more deserving of receiving oral sex, than Newton has yet to meet them. 

He kisses her tummy and sucks lightly at the skin at the hem of her pants, and with one hand he unbuttons her trousers and slips them up and right off. She’s wearing sensible black underwear, with only a small frill at the top, and he can already smell her, musky and thick, and he grins. It takes a second for him to acknowledge that her leg is probably uncomfortable, so he leans up to grab at a pillow near her head and kisses her soundly on the mouth, dipping his tongue in and out, hoping she’ll understand what he mimicking, what she’s going to receive in a manner of minutes.

“You don’t-ha-have to,” she breathes when he pulls away, and he kisses her again, licking at her bottom lip and she threads her fingers in his hair again.

“You have no idea how much I want to,” he snickers and moves to place the pillow under her leg.

“Is that fine?” he asks, and she quickly nods.

“You know that if there’s something I do that is totally not cool in your book, you’ll tell me right?” he says and brushes his hand on her shoulder, “You just say the word, and it all stops.”

“Yes,” she says, “Now get on with it Newton, I don’t have all night.”

And there she is again, grouchy and commanding Hermine, but at least she’s smiling when she says it, so Newt knows that he’s in the clear.

He’s finally back at level with her hips, and he kisses the hem of her underwear, before putting his hands between her legs and spreading them slightly. She has white scars on her knee, and he doesn’t know why she has them, but that’s a story for another day. He kisses the scars, acknowledging their existence, and moves back to the task at hand. He kisses her six times between each leg, thumbs moving in slow circles at the edge of her panties, kissing closer and closer each time, and she’s already trembling. He looks up to see her breasts poking out from her moved bra, nipples hard and insistent, and she’s not even looking at him. Her head is faced towards the ceiling, her mouth parted, and well, he has to do something about that. He moves to press his mouth over her through her underwear, and he licks at her over the material, and she gasps out loud, looking down at him.

“Ne-Newton-!” and he has her knees over his hands and he pushes them further away, and he licks and massages her through her underwear, spreading the wetness of his tongue into the material, until he can feel them getting quite wet, from both his tongue and from her, and he figures it’s enough teasing for now, so he lifts her hips gently to remove the last barrier she has between them.

Hermine’s lips are pink and shiny, and she has brown curls in the apex of her thighs, and if Newton can describe the sight before him in one word, it would be ‘Lovely,’ and he looks over at Hermine now, flushed, breasts peeking out, legs spread and trembling, her face red with embarrassment, with all her scars for anyone to see, and it’s the perfect word to describe Hermine, with her sharp cheekbones and cropped hair, Hermine just might be the loveliest thing he ever set his eyes on, and he tells her this.

“You think Kaiju are beautiful,” she mutters, but smiles anyway.

He dips down and presses a kiss to the skin that meets her labia, and she shrieks. Her good leg jolts up and she almost kicks him, but he presses down on it in time and he’s smirking to himself when he goes back and kisses her dead center, and he can taste her now, and she’s delicious. Any restraint he had is now gone, and he goes to work. He licks at her now, lapping at her taste, cleaning her up until her slickness is now gone, and he goes to taste more of her. He dips his tongue into her cunt, where the scent and taste is stronger, and begins to dip it in and out, fucking her on his tongue. 

Hermine is practically vibrating at the stimulation, and she’s sobbing with want, and she willingly spreads her legs further, one hand on her breast and another on Newt’s head, pushing him further into her. Her voice is climbing and higher and she gasps a litany of words that are basically gibberish, but Newt loves all the same.

“Oh god, oh heavens, oh please, please, Newt I, I, can’t, oh god oh it’s too good oh-ho oh god Newt oh bitte Newton du so gut in mir spüren, meine kostbare Junge, du bist so gut zu mir, wollen Sie mehr aus Ihrem Mund den Mund!” and as she strangles off and babbles in German, Newton goes for the kill.

He pulls out of her delicious cunt and presses himself closer to her so his nose and chin are now bumping at her, and he takes her clit into his mouth and sucks. Hermine is screaming and bucks up into him, her cries jumbled together like she cannot breathe, and her back arches, pressing down on his mouth harder. Newton nearly comes when she starts to grind on his face, keening.

It’s not until that moment Newton realizes how hard he actually is, and he presses himself down onto the mattress, sighing and humming in relief, which in turn causes Hermine to go crazy, sobbing and bucking up again against Newt’s mouth. He licks at her clit, then runs his tongue up and down her cunt, lapping at any escaping slickness that Hermine produces, and decides that it’s time for Hermine to come undone. He moves away from her mouth slightly and mouths, “Come on Hermine, come on babe, let me see you, I want to see you come for me,” and he rubs his thumb on her clit in tight circles and licks at her again and she finally does.

Hermine wails like she’s dying, curling up closer to Newt and arches her back and her thighs shake and she’s coming, coming, and he can taste her new wetness on his tongue and he doesn’t stop until she stops bucking her hips and crying and she flops down on the bed, shaking with aftershocks, her hips jumping slightly from over stimulation and he watches her breast heave.

She’s gasping and breathing deeply now, arms thrown over her head and she has tears streaming down the corner of her eyes, but she’s smiling wide and her eyes are happy. 

Newton doesn’t breathe, because he’s still holding the taste of her in his mouth and he crawls over her and kisses her, curling his tongue into her mouth and she opens her mouth so she can slide her tongue along his, tasting herself and she sighs fully.

He pulls away and smiles back at her, smirking, “Did you imagine it would go something along those lines?”

She smacks him lightly on his arm, then traces his tattoos, and before he knows it she’s palming his erection through his trousers and she’s got the most diabolical glint in her eye, “I believe it’s your turn now darling,”

Newt almost dies right then and there, but thankfully he doesn’t because a few minutes later he learns how masterfully Hermine can use her fingers.

-x-x-x-x-

For the months that follow, Hermine still stands as regal as she used to, but she is not as tightly wound as she was before. Her walk is more purposeful, and with less of a burden being weighed down on her shoulders. 

Now when she has her bad days, Newton is not only there to support her in the dark, but to take her shoulder and allow her to use him as a support in the day.

Now, instead of fighting for the world, she fights for herself.

Now she has a reason to fight, and she does it more fiercely than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't speak German and neither can google translate


End file.
